First Christmas Together
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Kate and Rick finally get married and have twins. This is their first Christmas together as husband, wife and family. I know its not Christmas but please pretend it is! Thanks! R
1. Together

**This is set approximately 5 or 6 years into the future. Beckett and Castle **_**finally**_** admit their feelings for each other and they soon get married. This is their first Christmas together. **

_I know it's not Christmas but pretend this is December. Thx! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Castle except the plot._

**First Christmas**

**The Precinct:**

Detective Beckett sits up in her chair and stretches. She checks the watch on her computer and realises it's already 7pm. Usually, this detective is up at the precinct way past midnight but times have changed and she now leaves at around 6-7pm. Someone comes by to sit on the chair beside her desk.

"Oh hey Alexis."

"Hey Mom." Kate smiles. Ever since she had gotten married to the Castle clan, Alexis has always called her Mom.

"What now? Your dad in a frenzy?"

"You could say that, he's really worried that you come back in time for dinner and don't forget the party starts at 8pm! So, I came by to check where you were, and ta-da!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Paperwork." Both women turn to the mountain of files and papers stacked neatly beside Kate's computer.

Alexis giggled, "Alright. You done yet?"

"Sure, let's go." Kate slipped her arm around her step-daughter's shoulder and guides her out the front door. She remembers to turn off her computer as she won't be coming back into the office until after the New Years.

**At home:**

Kate and Alexis open the door to a house of chaos. Tinsel was hung everywhere and there was a large angel sitting on top of the tree with mountains of presents below it.

"There you are KC!" They turn to man standing behind the island and placing the last of the Christmas dishes on it.

"Sorry Rick, lost track of time." Kate smiled.

Richard Castle melts at the sight of her smile and says, "It's ok. Your dress is behind the closet door. I know just have to find Keels and Anna and get them ready."

"Don't worry dad, I'll help." Alexis says.

Kate turns to the closet door but before she can open it two girls with fiery red hair run out the door nearly toppling her over. Rick arrives just in time to catch her.

"Still the clumsy one I see," Rick says, chuckling slightly and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Kate chuckles as well and leans on her tip-toes to French-kiss her husband. Rick responds enthusiastically, and when they finally break apart, they turn to where they find their 3 daughters, Alexis, Keely and Johanna staring intently at them.

"Ewwww, Mommy and Daddy kissing again!" Twins Keely and Johanna cover their eyes.

"Yes well, you two, wouldn't have to see us kiss if you hadn't hid in the closet and ran out and toppled your Mommy over, correct?"

They both smile sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry mommy."

Kate smiles back and replies, "It's ok, but be careful next time, okay?"

The twins nod quickly and run up the stairs with their sister hot on their heels.

"I'm going up to change, see you in a few."

Rick nods and Kate heads up the stairs to change. He wonders to himself how on earth he was so lucky to deserve a family like his.

**First chapter done! Tell me what you think! **

**Please R&R! Thx**

**Genie**


	2. No Undies?

**Next Chapter guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Tell me what you think! **

**The Hallway**

Rick ascends the stairs leading to the master bedroom he now shares with his wife. Before being able to even open the door, the twins come running down the hallway, each with one shoe on while Alexis was trying to run after them.

"Keely Kate Castle and Johanna Alexis Castle! You had better come back here now!" Alexis bellowed at her siblings. But all they did was run even farther away from their older sister. Rick chuckled quietly and opened the door leading to his room.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**The Bedroom:**

When it clicked shut, he turned to where his wife was just doing up her zipper, getting ready for the Christmas party which was to start quite quite soon.

"Hello Katie bear," Rick stands unbearably close to Kate while she melts into his arms.

"Castle!" Kate's voice was warning him, "What did I tell you of not calling me by that name?"

"Aww, come on KC, you know you like it," Rick pouted and placed on his best puppy dog eyes, the ones he knows she absolutely can't resist.

Kate turned so her husband wouldn't see her smile. Typical Rick, who can always find something to comeback at her. Although, she has to admit, she did like the name Katie bear, even when she said she doesn't.

"Don't you have to get ready for something?" Kate looked at Rick pointedly and then at the attire which was hanging on the door, leading to their walk-in-closet. Rick snorted and walked over to where his attire was and started to undress. To get away from temptation, Kate walked into the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up.

A few minutes later, Kate walks out of the bathroom all dressed up and ready for the party. Rick, who was already ready, stands in front of her and places his hands on her hips. He captures her lips in his and takes a long and deep kiss. Kate moans and melts into his embrace and all too soon, it's over.

"You look wonderful, beautiful, pretty, stunning, amazing, lovely, gorgeous, dazzling and I mean there's no word to describe you right now KC." Rick charm-smiles at her.

"Wow, the famous Richard Castle at a loss for words? Alert the media! It has finally happened! I feel honoured." Kate teases.

"Oh yes, see, you dress in that dress of yours, which is so mini that I can even see your undies. Wait, you are wearing undies right?" Rick refers back to the time when they were out on their first date and he takes home realising for the first time, after seeing her naked, that she wasn't wearing undies.

He moves his hand to the back of her dress and slowly lifts it up. The smooth skin of Kate Beckett-Castle's ass is revealed. "My, my, you naughty Kate Castle, not wearing undies? Shameful."

Kate lightly smacks his chest and replies cheekily, "What for? In my own home? We're just only having a party right? So what for? Besides, do _you_ want me to wear undies? Or would you rather us have a little quality time tonight? You know, just the two of us, the kids are asleep, everyone's gone home and I'm rubbing my bare ass all over your hunky body." Her tone lowers so it's all husky and seductive. Kate then floats a questioning brow.

"Damn it KC, you sure know how to turn a guy on," Rick comments, trying to hide the hardening erection which was on its way.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! You two love-birds done in there? I've gotten the twin monsters changed and the party starts in 5 minutes! And seeing as you haven't seen Lanie in ages, I'm pretty sure she's going to arrive right on the dot at 8pm sharp!" Alexis directs the last statement at Kate and with one last knock on the door, she leaves them alone, knowing that they will come down the stairs when they're ready.

"Well, it looks like duty calls again Detective! Shall we?" Rick holds out his arm and Kate takes it. He can't help but stare at his wife's ass again.

"Rick, up here. I'm not that short." Kate tells him, and Rick, blushes, being caught out and leads the way out the door and down the steps.

**There! Done… Chapter 2, done and dusted.**

**Please reviews appreciated! Just press the tiny button! You all know you want to! **

**Genie =)**


	3. Arrival of Guests

**I know! I know! I'm horrible! I haven't updated in SOOOOOO LONG! I thank you profusely for bearing with me, and favouriting and following this story! It's much appreciated! I just haven't had any inspiration. **

**Okay, so on with the story! **

The doorbell rings and Kate opens the door to be greeted with Kevin Ryan, his kids Dell and Bridget, and a very pregnant Jenny.

"Aunt Kate!" The kids smash into their favourite Aunt and hug her tightly in the middle, their little arms managing to circle her waist.

"Hi guys! Come on, Keely and Anna are with Uncle Rick in the kitchen." She lowered her voice to whisper conspiratorially, "I think they might be getting a head start on the gingerbread men!"

Dell and Bridget shriek with happiness and take off to find their Uncle. Kate turns her eyes onto the couple in front of her. "Hey guys, come on in. Thanks for coming." Jenny waddles in, followed by a tired Kevin. Alexis is suddenly at the door, taking their coats and presents. "Thanks Lex," Ryan says with a smile. Alexis just nods at them and says, "It's okay, I completely understand. After all, I've had to take care of those little munchkins before."

Kevin laughs and follows his wife, who has already taken and seat and talking intently to Kate.

"So Kate, how was your honeymoon?"

"Fantastic! Rick took us on a trip to Europe, and we toured Italy, France and Spain mainly. It was amazing. I loved every minute of it." Kate shone with happiness as she thought back to their honeymoon, just three months ago. The two of them had left Keely and Johanna in the care of Alexis, with the Ryan and Esposito family checking in on the kids every so often. The two of them finally decided to have their wedding four months ago, after everything was solved and the Beckett family finally had some justice once they were able to catch Bracken.

"By the way, I thank you so much for checking in on the twins. I've never been away from them for that long."

Jenny lays a reassuring hand, "It's fine. We completely understand. Kevin hates it when he's away from the kids overnight and things."

Alexis arrives back with a beer for Kevin and a can of coke for Jenny. They sit and chat about Alexis's time in college, and what she plans to do from then on. The doorbell rings, signalling the arrival of the Esposito family.

Alexis opens the door, and in rushes a joyful Lanie, calling out "Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate!" over and over again.

Kate stands to hug her best friends, but the momentum from Lanie was too fast, and she lands on the couch with an 'Oof!', eliciting laughter from everyone in the apartment.

"Huh, she's never greeted me like that," remarks Javier Esposito with a grin.

"That's cos when she greets you, it's with a kiss which is much too indecent for public, bro." Kevin hoots. He goes over to fist-bump his partner, and gives Lanie a hug.

Lanie and Esposito just had their second child, Jordana, where first born Alejandro stands quietly with his baby sister. The adults come over to coo at Jordana while the kids invite Dre to play and eat gingerbread cookies with them. After a while, the kids get bored, and Keely takes charge, giving her Daddy a charming Castle smile and persuading him with round green puppy dog eyes for food.

At six and the eldest by three minutes, Keely is usually the most assertive, and a leader. She takes after her mom in every aspect, right down to the way she rolls her eyes. Johanna is next, and while quieter of the two, is the most mischievous of the lot, twinkling blue eyes and hands like an artist, she takes after her dad. Always the one to get in trouble, she's usually the leader when it comes to planning. Her creative mind comes up with quick ways of pranking the fellow adults, especially Rick.

Dell Javier is five and Bridget Aileen is four, and are the perfect mixture of mum and dad. Slightly-darker-than-average sandy blonde hair with bright blue eyes, witty and faithful, they are much like Dad, loyal and trustworthy. Dell, especially, finds it his duty to protect Bridget everywhere he goes, quite like Alejandro Roy Esposito, who is also five, does. The two of them protect Bridget, and now Jordana quite like Ryan and Esposito protect Beckett.

The adults finally get to work on the dinner for their kids, each taking charge over one child. Alexis has retreated somewhere with her boyfriend, Isaac, who she invited as a last minute thing. The two had been going strong for five years now.

Dinner was a blissful affair, they popped Christmas crackers, and ate heartily, wearing the crowns found in the crackers, on their head.

**Okay, so next chapter done! I hopefully will have another chapter posted by next week! Promise :) **

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review ^^**

**Genie **


	4. Kate Threatens

**Okay, I lied, next chapter up is already up :) Well, I guess I just did it in advance so you *hopefully* won't get mad at me...? (; I hope you all like where I'm heading with this. It's going to be wrapped up soon, anyway. Just a get together fic is all :P**

When dinner was over, everyone had retreated to the living room; plates filled with different types of desserts Rick had spent all day making.

While he was in the kitchen, cleaning the remnants of dinner, Isaac approached him.

"Hi Isaac," he said, startling the poor boy.

"Mr-Mr C-c-astle," Isaac stuttered, trying to calm his nerves.

"Yes?" Rick turned around with a threatening look on his face. To be honest, he felt sorry for the boy. He knew what Isaac was about to ask him, but hey, it's not everyday a father gets to intimidate his daughter's boyfriend without his kick-ass detective wife and scary and smart daughter to stop him.

"I-I need to talk to you sir, about Alexis?"

Rick turned, giving Isaac his full attention.

"Well, sir, I love Alexis, with all my heart, I really do. These past five years with her has been absolutely amazing. She's kind, generous, forgiving, smart, witty and beautiful. I would like your blessing when I ask to marry her."

Before Rick could reply, a voice sounded from behind Isaac. "I think that's wonderful Isaac! And Rick and I give our blessing, don't we Rick?" Kate asked her husband, giving him a raised brow, and placing his hands on her hips.

'_Oh god, she looks hot like that,'_ Rick thought. However, he just sulked and replied, "Yes, we do. You're good for her Isaac."

"Thank you Mr Castle, Mrs Castle."

"Please, seeing as you're about to become my son-in-law, it should be Rick and Kate, shouldn't it?" Kate rhetorically asked.

Isaac blushes a light pink, "Yup, Kate and Rick. Thank you." He turned to leave but Kate's voice stopped him.

"Oh, but Isaac? If you ever, ever hurt my daughter, just remember, you have two uncles, a scary aunt, two siblings, three cousins, Rick and me to answer to, you got that? And we have just the tools to make your disappearance look like an accident, don't we boys?" Kate threatened, addressing Ryan and Esposito who suddenly made an appearance in the doorway.

Isaac's eyes widened, not believing that the kind Kate Beckett-Castle was seriously, a frightening, intimidating woman. He took in the hulking bodies that was Detectives Ryan and Esposito in a defensive stance, and thought to all of Alexis's family who would do anything to protect her.

Isaac gulped, "I understand completely Detective. I promise, I won't hurt Alexis is anyway. Really, I won't." He tried to scuttle out the door, only to find Ryan and Esposito blocking it.

"Listen to the lady, got it Isaac?" Ryan asked, menacingly.

"Yea, wouldn't want any type of accident, now would we?" Esposito said in an aggressive voice.

"Nope, I won't do anything, not a thing." Isaac replied honestly.

Suddenly, Kevin and Javier's faces split into twin grins. "Okay, we can see that you're honest. But seriously, that girl? We've seen all the hurt she's been through. We know she can take care of herself. You've stuck around the longest, and we know you're good for her. Just remember to love and cherish her, and don't let her do anything she doesn't want to, got it?"

Isaac nodded, a bit relieved that they weren't that daunting anymore, but also understanding that Alexis's has been through a lot, and that there were some people out there, ready to defend and take care of her every need.

Kevin and Javier left, followed by Isaac. In the kitchen, Kate and Rick could hear Isaac ask, "Hey Lex, can we go somewhere to talk for a bit?"

The two smiled at each other. "You really are extraordinary, you know that?" Rick asked, nuzzling against Kate's side.

"Hey, just because I'm nice and all, doesn't mean that I want my daughter hurt in anyway. If threatening him means that she won't get hurt, then that's what I'll do."

Rick looked in amazement at Kate. "I can't believe I got someone as amazing as you, you know that?"

"Well hey, now you got me, you can't get rid of me you know?" Kate teased, pressing a loving kiss to his jaw.

Suddenly, a scream could be heard.

**Dun dun dun! Nahh, don't worry! It's nothing bad or anything! Promise! After all that you've waited, I don't think I could be that mean to you :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review ^^**

**Genie**


	5. Engaged!

**Alright guys! Next chapter is up :) Thanks for reading! You've been awesome ^^ I'll probably be wrapping this story up soon ;P**

The Castle, Esposito and Ryan parents ran as fast as they could into Rick's study, the kids staying as far back as possible, Castle, Lanie and Jenny protecting them, while the detectives' hands automatically went to their hips, searching for the weapon which wasn't there. The scene which greeted them made them close their eyes.

"Gross, no Alexis, come on. There are kids here!" Javier moaned, covering his eyes.

Alexis and Isaac were caught up in a kiss which was more indecent than decent for public. Alexis had her legs wrapped around Isaac's waist, mashing their mouths together in a bruising kiss, their tongues slipping and sliding in each other's mouths.

"Ewwwwww! No kissy Lexi!" The twins groaned, as they came around to see what the commotion was about.

The couple split up, thoroughly kissed lips in two sheepish grins. Isaac, remembering Beckett, Esposito and Ryan's threats immediately turned red and looked to the floor.

"S-s-sorry," he said.

"Mom, Mom, MOM! He proposed! Oh my god, HE PROPOSED!" Alexis let out a very un-Alexis girlish scream, running over to her surrogate mother and wrapping her in a tight hug.

Kate laughed and smiled, "Let's see the ring! Come on then!" She examines it closely, "Nicely done Isaac."

Isaac lets out a shy smile, and nods his head. Lanie and Jenny join the group, and let out the two most high-pitched squeals as they demanded to see the ring. They dragged Alexis to the couch, while the men followed, chuckling amongst themselves.

"This is brilliant!"

"Oh my gosh, when's the wedding going to be?"

"Are you parents gonna have grandkids soon?"

Question after question were fired off at Alexis, but the last one made Rick cough loudly. "Uh hmm, I DO NOT want to know if my daughter is having you-know-what. What I can say is, Alexis, don't you dare make me a grandpa at such a young age!" He also sends a threatening glare to Isaac who immediately shrinks in his seat.

"Guys! Okay, first off, we just got engaged like five minutes ago! We have no clue when the wedding will be etcetera, etcetera, but I think it's safe to say it'll be small, and maybe on the beach?" Alexis gives her now fiancé a questioning glance.

Isaac nods, "Sure, I don't mind. It sounds great."

"Oh my gosh! I have to call Paige!" Alexis springs up from where she sits, grabs her phone to call her friend. The resounding squeal from the other line affirms that Paige is as happy for Alexis as everybody else is. When Alexis finally hangs up, she turns with a sheepish grin.

"We kinda have to go... Paige wants to meet up, see the ring, ask questions, etcetera. Is that okay? I'm so sorry Dad..." She turns to see a pout on Rick's face, but shining with happiness.

His answer, surprises him. "Look, it's good, go. This is also your night. Come back tomorrow, and we'll open presents?"

"Sure! We have to meet with Isaac's parents in the morning, but we'll definitely be by during lunch hour."

Rick nods and sighs heavily. Pulling his daughter into a hug, he whispers, "I love you so much Pumpkin, you've grown into such an amazing woman. Isaac is very lucky to have you. Congratulations. But don't forget, you'll always be my little girl." He drops a kiss into her hair and leads both her and Isaac to the door.

"I love you too Daddy. Bye," Alexis smiles and leans up to kiss her father on the cheek. She blows kisses to everyone else and with a quick goodbye, the two leave.

Rick shuts the door and leans his forehead against it. Composing himself, he turns around to give a wide smile to the others. Kate, sensing his want to move on, says, "Alright guys, who's up for presents?"

The kids cheer and dash under the Christmas tree, pulling out an assortment of gifts. Kevin, Jenny, Lanie and Javier follow after giving a nod and reassuring squeeze on the shoulder to Rick.

Kate comes over to wrap her arm around his waist. Rick leans down to brush his lips against her temple. "Don't worry about it kay? She'll be back before you know it." Kate reassures her husband.

"I know, it's just, she's growing up so fast."

"Mmm hmm, and what about Keely and Anna. They're going to kindergarten next year."

"Pfft, they're not dating anybody until they're thirty. In fact, why don't we send them to an all girls' school?"

Kate frowns and gives Rick a light shove, "Don't even think about it Rick Castle."

**Hey hey! Alright, finished this chapter :) I'm definitely wrapping this up soon. Maybe in another couple chapters or so. Hopefully, it'll be finish by the time January is over :)**

**Please give your thoughts and review! Thanks :)**

**Genie **


	6. Always There

**Alright! Here's my final chapter... I think ;) Thanks so much for all your support :D **

The presents were done, all the kids cheering and whooping for each present they opened. By the time the Castle family bid goodbye to everyone else, Keely and Anna were knocked out, fast asleep in their beds, while Kate and Rick are in the kitchen, quietly clearing away everything and washing up. When it was finally complete, Rick handed Kate a glass of wine, which she refuses, stating she was already full. Instead, she opts for a glass of water. Kate takes his hand, and leads him to the sofa.

"Talk, now Rick."

"Nothing to talk about," he answers his wife with a shrug.

"Come on Rick, I know you, better than anybody on this planet. I know. You already had a hard enough time as it is with Alexis moving out permanently to live with Isaac. Now, she's getting married. What's on your mind?"

He stared at Kate in amazement, wondering how it was possible for him to be married to an amazing person like her.

"It's just, Alexis is my first born, my little baby girl. My pumpkin... She is absolutely my whole life the moment she came into this world. I was her rock, her confidant. You know? Every little injury, her first A+, her first fight with her best friend, her first crush, first boyfriend... I was there through all of it. Life was great when I could make everything go away with a magic kiss or story. Now, she's all grown up, she doesn't need her Dad anymore. She's getting married, off to explore life, soon she's gonna be a mom, Kate. My little girl is all grown up. Everything's so different now."

Kate understood. Alexis truly was Rick's whole life, and the first thing that attracted him to her was the fact that he was a great father.

"Rick, it'll be okay. I promise. Lex may be well on her way to having her own family and all, but don't worry, she'll always come back when she needs to. Besides, one day, you'll have grandchildren to spoil, and you'll probably end up having to babysit on weeknights if the two need to work or just have a night out. Sure, things are different now, and it will take some time getting used to it. But this is a good difference, not a bad one."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Because, I may be grown up and have my own family, but I still need my Dad around. As much as I'm older now, it's still great to get those hugs from him, you know? It's like I'm six again, and I fell over and scraped my knee, or the time I got that Lego stuck up my nose. He's always there for me, just like you'll always be there for Lex."

Rick nods slowly; taking everything Kate was saying and digesting it. _Alexis may be all grown up and it may take some time getting used to, but hey, doesn't mean I have to like it, right? Besides, I have two other little girls he has time to pamper and take care of. Kate's right, Alexis will still need me... I hope. But I will always be there for her. _Rick thought to himself.

Kate watched her partner closely, as realisation dawned in his eyes, she let out a small smile. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I- I think so."

Kate smiled, "Good." She got up to clear away the wine glasses but was stopped by Rick's hand clutching her wrist.

"Kate, thanks. You know always what to say at the right time. I can't believe I'm still this lucky to have found you. I love you."

"I love you too, Rick. Always."

** Alright! FINISHED! I'm so sorry for this long update. I wasn't entirely sure how to end it, but I hope how you like how it went! Thanks for all the readers and to all the reviews I received. It really means a lot :) **

**I was thinking of writing up epilogue of some kind. I'm not entirely sure if I should. But tell me what you think! (:**

**Please R&R. It'll be much appreciated :D**

**Genie**


End file.
